


Electrified and Happy

by Bluejaykat, MidnightCassiopeia



Series: Exo Character studies [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejaykat/pseuds/Bluejaykat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCassiopeia/pseuds/MidnightCassiopeia
Summary: Chen's Character Study





	Electrified and Happy

Jongdae spun around with arms outstretched, feeling the water droplets cool his skin, soaking through his clothing. He smiled as the thunder rumbled and the lighting within him crackled at his fingertips in the charged air, as if trying to join the fellow bolts in the sky. Jongdae loved the rain. It was clean, purifying like his simple and pure soul. He loved the thunder, the loud, powerful voice of nature, just like his strong, clear voice when he sang with all his heart and soul. But most of all Jongdae loved the lightning. Its energy when it danced through the sky reflecting his own boundless amounts of energy, it’s bright flashes and many colors as it cut sharply across the sky, mirrored in his sharp cheekbones and joyful personality. And yet, though it was spontaneous and somewhat dangerous, it’s power could be harnessed and controlled, reigned in and put to good use. As Jongdae grew older, the wildness of his youth matured into controlled spontaneity and joy that he brought to his friends when they needed it most, yet tempered so as to not overdo it. Like the thunderstorm that he felt course through every inch of his being, he was a presence in a room, it’s power, clarity and purity reflected in his angelic voice as he sang at the top of his lungs, the corners of his mouth upturned in a happy smile as strands of his wet hair stuck to his face turned towards the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Kim Jongdae is my UB so I tried to do him the justice he deserves


End file.
